


You're all I need

by angels_also_cry, Dullcrystal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Drarrython, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Food Issues, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Happy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other: See Story Notes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_also_cry/pseuds/angels_also_cry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullcrystal/pseuds/Dullcrystal
Summary: Harry Potter attends Hogwarts Institution with proud James and Lily potter his parents' full support. He discovers the pleasures of friendship with Draco Malfoy while living there. Slowly, they start to drift apart as they feel neglected by the other. Join me in this journey of seeing what happens later.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and adore the *drarry* fandom. It has always been my dream to write a piece of work about this. This is my first time writing anything. I'm merely doing it for your and my enjoyment. Aiding me in this is my dear friend, angels_also_cry who joins if not increases my obsession with Harry potter . This is a multi chapter story, a long one at that. So don't forget to come back :) . Now read on!!!

The ringing of a bell was heard exactly ten times. It was finally ten 'o clock. This made the children standing near the huge gate make squeals of joy as the moment they were all waiting for arrived. The day all the parents of these kids both looked forward to and dreaded was finally here. But, both parents and children alike were excited. The difference between the parents and children are that in parents, the fear overruled the excitement. In children, the exact opposite occurred.

This day was the first day of the new academic year for students of the Hogwarts Institution of Exceptional Excellence in Education and Extra-Curriculars. Only through rigorous interviews and them assessing your skills through a very difficult entrance exam could one get in. Another way to receive admission was through a sports scholarship. This was a boarding school, which was very difficult for students and parents. But this also meant that the child would not get distracted and become self-reliant.

There was a lot happening as the tearful parents of the first-years said goodbye to their children. There were a woman who was fixing the tie of her son and reminding him to behave and her wife who was sobbing and trying her best to make it seem like she was not. One man was hoisting a little girl on his shoulders while his two partners were fussing around a girl with black hair, hugging her tightly and reassuring her. Reminders to send letters every weekend was being given by everyone, as no personal electronic devices were allowed.

Compared to the madness everywhere in the crowd, this family looks pretty normal. The children everywhere are either jumping up and down or crying their hearts out but this child looked composed. The father was giggling like a toddler and the mother was teary-eyed with a handful of peanuts. She said,“I’m so stressed right now that I’m having ruddy peanuts out of Harry’s ruddy snack bag!”, with a voice which showed she had sobbed beforehand. The child replied,“Mom!! One, I hate peanuts and two, you are not supposed to slur in front of a child!” with a touch of laughter in his voice. Hearing this, the father's giggles became louder, almost a guffaw at this point.

The child had eyes as green as an emerald with a certain sparkle, that made him look very wise. His eyes were moving from place to place, which showed that his mind was somewhere else. He had a lightning- shaped scar on his forehead. Following the bright face was a lean figure. He looked pretty skinny. His hands slowly started unwrapping a candy bar, but then he heard the bells again. As he handed the candy bar back to his parents, the father gave him a tight hug and his mother sobbed into his messy black hair. He heard his father ask, "Are you sure you don't need us to come inside with you ?". His mother nodded and gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, how many times dad? I'm gonna be fine! I love you guys so much!"

" I love you too sweetie! " said the mom.

" I don't even love coffee as much as I love you." said the father with a goofy look. The mother pinched him from behind."Ow! That was too harsh", said the father with a mock tearful face.

With the constant reminders of sending letters and eating from his mother and the father asking her 'to leave the poor child in peace', Harry sprinted to the gates. All three of them hugged together tightly. He kissed both his parents goodbye and took his luggage from his dad. Lily and James Potter could not believe that their son was going to board and study at the finest institution there is. Both of them had met and spent their best times under those trees and sitting in those benches. Then they got married and had Harry, who was currently taking huge leaps to the gate. They shared a kiss, after which Lily rested her head on James's shoulder as they watched their young man walk into his future, with pride in their faces.

After waving to his parents one last time and watching them slowly fade from his vision, he looked at the building where he called was going to spend 7 years in. He saw so many children of his age going inside. He felt a surge of happiness as he looked up. He saw a huge tower to the total left followed by an opening to what looked like a giant auditorium which could hold over a thousand students. Above the opening , was a huge grandfather clock , from which the bells he had heard earlier appeared to have come from. After seeing the remaining of the building(it even had a lake!), he came to a conclusion that this was a fancy castle with so many rooms , large kitchens , a huge library and a huge ground in the back. He felt and looked excited.

For a minute, he forgot where he was, and just looked around in wonder. His eyes filled with happy tears as he smiled to himself in the sweetest way. He definitely needed friends If he had to survive here! As he slowly came back to the real world, he saw a volleyball moving towards him with overwhelming speed . Someone called "heads up!". A loud 'thud' was heard as he had hit the ball to the people who were playing , effortlessly. He looked up to see impressed faces of his seniors. He looked down immediately, wanting to avoid all the gazes. Realizing his hand felt sore, he looked at it, and found angry red skin in place of the usual pale tone. He wanted to get it looked at. But, not knowing whom to ask, he was just looked around helplessly with his heavy bags on his shoulders . He then saw a person whom he was sure was the janitor and walked to him . After introductions, explanations and some friendly chitchat, Argus Filch-the janitor-took him to huge flight of stairs which they climbed to reveal Nurse Pomphrey's Clinic on the second floor.

She smiled as she asked , "Ah, who is this young man who has hurt himself in the first ten minutes Mr. Filch? "

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

" Yes Pam. This is Harry and he wisely found me before his injury worsened. Now, Shall I take leave?"

" Certainly. Now Harry , let's not keep you waiting. Let me get the form", she said as she walked behind her desk to get a paper out of a file.

" Do you know your medical history and details , or do I have to call your parents? As the school has not yet uploaded your details on the computer, I have to ask you."

" I know everything about myself . You can ask me err...."

" Pamela Pomphrey. You can call me Pam or Nurse Pomphrey. "

" Nurse Pomphrey. Ask away Ma'am."

Harry, being a very observant kid , knew every single detail . He even knew about his allergy to Azithromycin. The nurse was impressed by an eleven year old being able to give such a detailed report of his medical history. After saying what had happened out there, he showed her his hand. She said that it would heal easily, and that she only had to spray something on it. Unfortunately, she had run out of it and went to get it from the storeroom that was nearby. He was left alone in the nurses' office. He saw an interesting poster inside the next room. He mindlessly wandered to that room to find someone sitting there. This boy looked to be precisely his same age , maybe a year older. He had a bigger build. He only saw the hunched back and platinum blonde hair. It shined in that light. As he went in front of the boy, he found out the boy had sad and striking grey eyes . His chin had a small cut and was slightly bleeding. He saw the boy who uncomfortably looked back at him.

Harry kneeled in front of him and said " Hey! I'm Harry Potter. What happened to you? Did you fall? " The boy gave a small smile, and said " No. It's a different reason. I don't wanna think about it." Harry gave him a broad smile and sat up next to him " Okay then, Who are you ? Where... " he asked warmly as Pam entered holding a bag filled with sprays. She called out to him and just sprayed his hand with a cooling spray . She flashed a smile to the blonde boy and said " You are free to go too , if you want." He nodded and picked up his bags which looked new and made his way out. Harry thanked Pam and taking his bags saw the other boy standing , and asked " May I join you ?"

The boy looked back and smiled. I'm Draco Malfoy,by the way. Potter right?"

" Just call me Harry please."

" Great."

"Shall we , Malfoy? "

" We are already getting late for the welcoming ceremony. We have no choice to not go anyway." Both of them let out a few light hearted chuckles.

Both of them went down the stairs to the huge auditorium. There was a lady standing on the stage with a stiff posture. As Harry turned to ask Malfoy who she could be, he shook his head and shrugged, like he already knew what Harry was going to ask. They took a seat at a table filled with pancakes, waffles , eggs Benedict, bacon and other delicacies. They didn't start eating, as they knew their manners. As the hall quickly got filled by eager students, the stern lady came to the middle of the stage. Now, they could get a better look. She was wearing a black pansuit covered by a huge jacket which reached up to her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a bun ."Please help yourself to the food. In half an hour, I shall talk to you."

Harry was quite hungry and the food was scrumptious. Yet, he only ate lesser , compared to the other hungry kids his age. One boy with ginger hair was literally chowing down the chicken. He wanted to talk to someone .He noticed that Malfoy had moved away to another course. Slightly panicking, he looked to his left to see a girl, with bushy hair , reading a huge book . She looked like she would not like to be disturbed. Giving up, he ate peacefully for 15 minutes and started looking around. He was so very excited. 

"Greetings to your first day in this educational year of Hogwarts Institution. I am the head mistress , Minerva McGonagall , for the new students" , the lady who talked in the beginning, said in an authoritative voice. " This school is pleased to have you with it , as without its students, it is only a building . We have been or will begin building the foundation to your life . School, is primarily about getting educated but it is so much more. It sets the path to rest of your life and teaches you many qualities you will need in your life." She continued about how everyone is in a fraternity in this school and also asked them to remember to stay inside the walls for safety.

After dismissing the senior students , she gave a speech to the first years about how 11 years is a tender age where you will discover many things about yourself . It was inspiring. But, immediately afterwards, she threatened to throw them out if they did un-disciplinary actions and then kindly asked them to report back to their dormitories after checking the sheets. Suddenly, a plump boy jumped to the stage and shouted "Trevor!!". McGonagall then gave him a frown. He blushed in embarrassment and said in a strained voice, " Sorry, I had lost my toad, Trevor. I was so worried he didn't make it. But ... I ... Er... Saw him on the stage Professor. Apologies". " Very well then... Move on and enjoy today. From tommorow, classes start at 9 and breakfast is at 10."

Argus took them up. Harry was carefully noting the way to the dormitory. He definitely did not want to get lost! He came to a halt in front of a door. Filch bellowed, " This is the door for the first year students' dormitories. You have to wear a special tie that you will find inside, to enter here." He then proceeded to send mounds of students to their respective houses. Harry and many others were in the Red house, the name of which Harry remembered only vaguely. Filch asked them to go inside, and look at the notice board and find their rooms. The door opened , to reveal a warm fireplace and a lot of couches and tables. The whole place consisted of red, brown and gold coloured furnishings and decors. Room numbers 1 to 15 was for girls and 16 to 30 was for boys. After a lot of pushing and shoving, Harry could see his room number, which was 23.

Harry and the other boys went to the right, as girls went to the left. Passing room numbers 16 to 22, he arrived at 23 and swung the door open. He was excited to know who his 3 other dorm-mates would be, but there was no one to be found. He slowly dropped his bags near the bed to the extreme left . After washing his hands and legs, he came back and sat on the bed. The minute he sat down , he realized how exhausted he really was. After realising that the afternoon was free, Little Harry lay down on soft pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep with dreams of school, friends and his roomates..........

Thank you!! Come back and read more!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. Thank you for reading and return for more chapters. Please give me ideas for fanart as I'm normally stumped , not knowing what to draw.Byeee!!


End file.
